You're everything to me
by demigod456
Summary: Simon's relationship with Isabelle isn't exactly good. After all, they were exact opposites. She was famous, he was no one. She was holy, he was damned. She was confident, he was shy. Opposites attract, don't they? One-shot


Simon Lewis never understood girls. To him, they always make things complicated. But his best friend was one, and she wrecked his life the most when he fell in love with her. Love also made things complicated. Maybe he should just turn gay and fall in love Raphael.

But Isabelle Lightwood stopped him. Not personally of course. It was like he was always staring at her, sneaking glances when she wasn't looking. It took him weeks to accept the fact that he slept with her, _twice. _

They weren't exactly dating. He knew it would take a bit more time to earn her trust back after cheating on her. But they acted like they were a couple. Hanging out, watching movies, going to fancy restaurants and calling each other sweet names. He knew that somewhere deep inside Isabelle, she liked him too. But he didn't like jumping to conclusions and taking risks. If he told her to he liked her now, he might lose her and Simon couldn't live with that, and being immortal only makes it worse. He was going to wait for their relationship to go a little bit deeper to make his move.

They were supposed to meet at a park. He was sitting at a bench, looking at an old woman feeding pigeons. The sun was shining brightly and he could tell that the weather was good. He didn't feel heat or cold anymore, but it seemed like a nice day.

"Hey, Sweetcakes," Isabelle said, appearing out of nowhere.

Simon almost jumped up in surprise. Isabelle was wearing a sleeveless azure blouse with a matching skirt. Simon tried not to drool.

"Sweetcakes? I thought we agreed on The Chosen one," Simon said, looking dead serious. "Jedi Guardian works too."

"Whatever," Isabelle laughed. "Lord of the Geeks."

"Hey, I take offense to that," Simon complained. "Being a geek is not that bad. Besides, I have a life outside games and movies."

"Really? How many lives have you got left?"

Isabelle was still joking, but Simon smiled half-heartedly.

"Only one left, but it lasts forever."

Isabelle's smile faded. They avoided the whole immortal problem of Simon. Isabelle wanted him to be mortal, so that they can be happy together. The thought of Simon finding another girl when she was gone from this world sends chills down her spine.

"I'm sorry," Simon apologized. "We came here to have fun, and I already screwed it up."

"Yes, you did."

Simon frowned. "Isn't this the part where you comfort me?"

"I'm not your girlfriend," Isabelle said with disappointment. She wanted to be Simon's girlfriend. But she didn't have the guts to tell him how she felt. Simon also acted like she was nothing but a friend to him.

"Do you want to be?"

_Yes, _she thought. "No".

"Are you sure? Super models usually faint when I ask them this question, Simon smiled and Isabelle felt her heart slamming into her chest.

"As if," Isabelle said, but she wanted Simon to ask her again about being his girlfriend. They were sort of dating, but it felt incomplete if you can't say that you were a couple to other people if you haven't said it yourselves.

"It's true. You don't get to sleep with this hot stuff every day," he pointed to himself. Isabelle punched his shoulders lightly.

"Whatever," Isabelle stood up. "I thought we were going to your house? Have you convinced your mother that you're not a rogue vampire?"

"Of course I did," Simon said. "Actually, she's rather thrilled that I was going to bring another girl other than Clary to our house. But I said that we were just friends." _I intend to change that, Simon added in his mind. _

"Let's go, I'm hungry," Isabelle offered her hand and Simon took it, holding her hand for two seconds then also standing. He didn't let go.

"All in due time, young Padawan."

* * *

30 mins. Later XOXOXOXOXOXO

Isabelle thought that Simon's mother was nice. Mrs. Lewis was delighted to see her. She asked Isabelle lots of questions. Are you an actress? I'm sure I saw you in a magazine before. What beauty products do you use? Are you and my son and dating? And a lot more.

Simon sat at the dining table trying not to laugh. Isabelle noticed that their house was fairly simple. They didn't have many furniture but they have what they need.

Isabelle answered her most of her questions, but pretended not to hear about the one about them dating. Mrs. Lewis also told her baby stories of Simon. How cute he was when he was two years old and how his nose twitches before crying.

"Eat your vegetables, Simon," Mrs. Lewis said. Her tone wasn't scolding, but the tone of a concerned mother.

"Mom, I can't eat vegetables, remember?" Simon said. "Also, please stop telling Izzy how cute I was. It destroys my image."

"At least you're not a geek to me anymore. It think I'll call you Babycakes now," Isabelle teased.

"I call him Sugar bun," Mrs. Lewis cut in.

Isabelle snickered. She thought that if vampires could blush, Simon definitely did.

"Can we go to my room?" Simon asked. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Sure, honey. As long as you don't do _something_ bad. And make sure you escort her home, Simon."

"Let's go." Simon ushered her to one of the rooms. The room was messy. Video games were scattered around. Clothes were also everywhere. The walls were covered with posters of Star Wars and World of Warcraft.

Simon groaned and picked up a shirt and put it in his closet. "No need to clean up now. I'm used to a messy room. Your room is actually neat compared to mine."

Simon frowned. "I'd like to see it. But I can't come to the Institute."

"Anyway, your mom is amazing," Isabelle said. "Maybe I'll ask her for a baby picture of you before I leave. I'll show it to Jace and Clary."

"No way. Besides, I'm gonna walk you home. I'll make sure you don't get one."

Isabelle stepped closer to him. They were alone in a room. Nobody watching, nobody knowing what they were doing. Simon stepped back and sat on his bed.

"No, Izzy. What if some demon attacks you? I'll make sure you got home safe. You need protection."

"Do you have protection?"

"Um, not really. My Mark of Cain was taken away remember?"

"That's not what I was talking about."

Simon looked at her weairdly. Then his eyes widened in realization. "Isabelle! My mom's out there."

"Simon, there's something I wanted to tell you." She decided to brin it up because, well, they were close to that topic.

"What is it?" Simon asked.

"You know how when a boy and a girl spend time together and grow comfortable with each other, they fall in love?"

"Yes, and . . .?" Simon asked, really confused.

"Well, we spent time together and I don't think sleeping with each other is a thing friends do. Do you know where I'm going?"

"Not really," Simon said. "Look Isabelle, if you have something to say, say it. No one's stopping you.

"I'm in love with you," Isabelle said, before she could lose her nerve. "Happy now? I don't know how but you're always on my mind. I can't stop thinking about you and when I am with you, it feels like heaven. You're handsome, charming and funny. Clary doesn't know what she's missing.

"Really?" Simon looked surprised. "I knew that I was handsome, but not exactly charming."

"I'm not joking Simon."

"Yeah, and I'm not a vampire."

"Is that how you think of me? A liar? I know that I've played with a lot of boys but what I'm feeling for you now is true," Isabelle said, she felt tears forming in her eyes. Simon was staring at her open mouthed.

"Maybe I should just leave."

"No, wait, Isabelle," Simon bolted after her. He turned her around and their eyes met. He held her by her shoulders and Isabelle wanted to tell him that she wasn't actually leaving. She was never going to leave him.

"I – I didn't know," Simon said. "I thought you were just playing around. You know why? Because I was nothing. Nothing compared to you. You're beautiful and amazing. What you said earlier was true. I am the Lord of the Geeks. Even in my wildest imagination, I couldn't think of having you. You were always so far away from me."

"But I'm not far away anymore. I'm right here, just at your grasp. And you're not nothing. You saved Alec and Jace's lives. Possibly all our lives. You're brave and even though Shadowhunters treat you lowly, you still helped them in the fight against Valentine. You're not nothing, you're everything to me."

They stared at each other for a long time, Simon's hands still on her shoulders. Isabelle cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, but were you expecting a kiss?" Simon said, smiling like again.

"You bet I am"

They kissed, a long passionate one. Their lips were in synch and Isabelle felt like she finally found someone who can make her happy. Their tongues wrestled for control and they fell onto the bed. Simon kissed her cheek and chin. Isabelle hugged him tighly and let her hands play with his messy hair. They stopped briefly to breath.

"I think this is the part where I tell you that I love you," Simon grinned. His face seemed relax.

"We should do this more often."


End file.
